You
by soccerchickguitar9
Summary: Sorry this is unorginal. But I hope you like it. So Max and Jeb just moved to a new place I have no idea what state or city and she is abused by Jeb. She meets Fang and his friends. But Fang notices something nobody else notices. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I am sorry this story is so unoriginal.**

Max POV-

I cringed but I didn't do anything to stop him. I just sat there eyes closed as I tried to go to my "happy" place which basically consisted of being some where were no body else is. I have known from past experiences that dreams don't always come true. So my happy place didn't take away any of the pain that was seeping through my body. I was sitting in the kitchen of the house where Jeb, my messed-up and violent father, lived. I was leaning up against the counter top to keep me from falling while Jeb was swinging punches at me like it was going out of style. I already had a bloody nose, some cracked ribs and to make things worse my injuries were getting worse. I don't do anything wrong. I may not put up with his crap sometimes but I do what he asks me to do to try and avoid a beating.

So here I am Jeb throwing punches at my stomach and ribs while his legs were kicking.

"How---about---that----?" Jeb asked. I didn't do anything as he punched my ribs after every word. I just stood there trying not to scream. Okay sorry I forgo my introduction. My name is Max my "dad's" name is Jeb. We just moved here a week ago and school was mid-way (it is November). I am 15 and am in my Freshman year. Wha-hoo…NOT! I have brown here and brown eyes. I don't wear make up and I don't wear skin tight tube tops and too tight ant too short shorts. Here is my rule if it shows any part of my body from the neck down I am not wearing it. If I do people will see all of my bruises. Just an unknown fact about me. I LOVE MUSIC! When I am alone I will pull out my guitar and sing the first song that comes to my head. Sometimes I write my own songs. Why you ask that I don't stand up to Jeb because I know and you will soon find out that I could kick anybodies butt into next week. The reason why I don't is because I have no other place to go. If I run away than I can't go live with any of my family members (1 because I don't know if they are alive and 2 they wouldn't want me). I also have no friends, at my last school I had the rep of being go-near-that-chick-you-will-wake-up-from-a-coma-that-lasted-2-weeks. Anyway so here were are in uh….. I don't know where and I could really care less. Okay so back to reality.

"Did you hear me? Say something you worthless maggot!" Jeb yelled and I just nodded because there would be no way that I would be able to talk to him without screaming. He kicked me one more time and I went down. He walked away with a disgusted look on his face but before he left he said "School tomorrow you can walk". Great you got to love Jeb dontcha? If anyone nods you are nuts! I ended up laying there for a good 5 minutes before I slowly got up and headed to my room trying to scream every time I breathed. And surprisingly I made it to my room before I collapsed onto my bed, which ended up causing pain to ricochet through my body. I moaned but tried not to show pain, if Jeb found out that I should pain he would beat me harder. Don't ask why, I don't understand Jeb's messed up and twisted mind. Jeb acts like I am his slave so when I disobey him, do a bad job with his "jobs" or I show pain, I get a punishment even worse than the ones I get daily. Suddenly I felt my eyes fall and I fell into a land far far away (like in Shrek kinda). 

I woke up to my alarm going off and all with its annoying BEEP BEEP BEEP. Uhh I hate alarm clocks. When I look over it is 6 am. I have to wake up this early for two things. One Jeb needs to have his breakfast by 6:30 sharp and two I have to walk to school which happens to start at 7:45 am and it is at least 10 miles away. Stupid Jeb. Anyway so here I am making Jeb breakfast by holding back moans from the beating last night.

~7:39~

Okay here I am another mile from school and I have a minute to get to school. Ya right. And to make matters worse it started to rain. So now my hoodie (that is covering all of my bruises), my jeans, converse and my messenger bag were soaked.

~8:00~

So here I am walking through the parking lot of the all not famous high school. I know you are probably thinking it takes you 20 minutes to walk a mile. Pshh. Ya well I have cracked and probably broken ribs that hurts when I breathe so gasping for breathe while running my not be the best idea. As I walk through the doors I feel the warm air come towards me when I open the door to the school. It felt great! Warm air + Cold Max = Good feeling. Once I got over the good feeling I walked into the office and went up to the receptionist.

"Hello how ca---" She said when she looked at me.

"Hi I am a new student I needed to get my schedule" I said back.

"Ooookkay… You must be.. uh….. Maximum Ride?" she said and I nodded. "Um okay your first class is down the hall and to your left. And why are you so late… and wet?" she asked.

"Thanks." I said not even going to answer her questions. I reached the door that read "Algebra II" written across it. I reached for the knob and opened the door. _Here goes nothin'_.

FANG's POV

So Ms. Grant was running on and on about polynomials and crap when the door opened. Every person in the classroom looked towards the door. And standing there was a girl with brown hair wearing a baggy sweatshirt and blue jeans with her black low top converse. But she looked cold lets just say it was just a thought since her clothes and her bag where soaked and she was shivering and something else about her I picked up. She looked like her breathing was shallow and sometimes when she breathed to deeply she winced. And I noticed these things in like fifteen seconds flat. And one more thing…. she was beautiful. She doesn't not be wearing low tops, short skirts and lots of makeup and I like that girls won't wear those slutty clothes it seems like they just have low self of steam. But that is just me a guy with black hair and black eyes who is a HUGE music dork. Okay anyway I am back from la la land.

"Ahh you must be ….. Maximum Ride" Ms Grant said. The girl nodded. "But call me Max" she mumbled.

"Umm okay Max you can go sit down anywhere." Again Max nodded. She went to the far corner of the room by the window and sat down. Once Max sat down Ms. Grant wet back to here lecture, while Max kinda looked out the window. I couldn't help but notice _again_ how beautiful she was. She looked natural not fake like Lissa the school slut. She didn't seem to notice that people (I, everyone else either after somepeople gave Max glares (girls) and some winks (guys) they went back to paying intention except me) was still looking at her. She was deep in thought, it looked like. But unintentionally she reached down to her stomach and she gasped slightly as she came out of her thoughts. She quickly took her hand off of her side and she seemed to relax. But one thing she didn't realize someone noticed her gasp and her wince. And that someone was me. And I kept that as a mental note.

**What do you guys think? Should I continue? Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

As I am looking out the window in Algebra II in deep thought. I was thinking about Home. Or the closest thing I can and probably ever have to having a home. I am only welcomed in "my" house because Jeb wants me to be his personal servant and he still acts like I am an object that he can beat the crap out of. Ugh. I hate him sometimes. While I was thinking of being Jeb's personal pillow in which he punches and kicks I unconsciously touch my side. I instantly gasped. Hopefully no one noticed. I instantly took my hands off of my side and calmed down.

~Lunch~

So that was basically how Algebra II went, me just sitting there thinking about my life. I ended up being late to almost every class this morning because I getting lost. Stupid big school. Here I am walking outside to the football field. It was completely empty but I could still see into the Lunch Room. I sat down and leaned against the goal post and I pulled out my lunch and ipod. I quickly turned it to a random song and "3 am" by Matchbox 20 came on.

She say it's cold outside and she hands me my raincoat

She's always worried about things like that

She says it's all gonna end and it might as well be my fault

And she only sleeps when it's raining

And she screams and her voice is straining

She says baby

It's 3 am I must be lonely

When she says baby

Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes

Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it

She's got a little bit of something, God it's better than nothing

And in her color portrait world she believes that she's got it all

She swears the moon don't hang quite as high as it used to

And she only sleeps when it's raining

And she screams and her voice is straining

She says baby

It's 3 am I must be lonely

When she says baby

Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes

Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it

She believes that life is made up of all that you're used to

And the clock on the wall has been stuck at three for days, and days

She thinks that happiness is a mat that sits on her doorway

But outside it's stopped raining

She says baby

It's 3 am I must be lonely

When she says baby

Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes

Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it

While I listened to this song again my mind drifted back to my life. I never had someone to comfort me when I had ad dreams or when I was cold or sick. Jeb always just said "Suck it up and get cleaning the bathroom". And this song made me realize that I don't have anyone to run to. Okay I need to get out of this mood.

~7th period aka last period~

Choir. Why do I have this class? Did Jeb sign me up? Does he hear me singing? And even if he did know signing me up for choir would be something nice and that's just not Jeb and Jeb would HATE to see me happy or enjoying something. Uhm. Oh well I should be happy I am in this class.

"You must be the new student?" I nodded to the teacher. "Would you mind singing something for us? Because I still need to place in alto or soprano." I nodded again. "Okay you can pick a song from there or you are welcome to grab a guitar or play the piano" Again I nodded and I headed over to the guitar. I grabbed an acoustic and went up to the mic. _Here goes nothin'_. Woah déjà vu.

FANG POV

So I am in seventh period and I am sitting in a chair near the back and I am just sitting there watching people. Then Max came in, in all of her beauty. Okay I really needed to stop thinking that. Anyway then Mrs. Joanaa started talking to Max (I was too far away I couldn't really hear) and I saw Max nod a couple times and then she headed up to the stage. She grabbed an acoustic and went to the mic. Before I knew it I heard her start playing a song I have never heard. . She moved her fingers over the strings beautifully. Okay stop stop stop I don't even know her. But there is one more thing I noticed she was good at guitar!! Like really good!

_**(WHO I AM by JESSICA ANDREWS)**_

If I live to be a hundred

And never see the seven wonders

That'll be alright

If I don't make it to the big leagues

If I never win a Grammy

I'm gonna be just fine

'Cause I know exactly who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends who love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am

So when I make big mistake

When I fall flat on my face

I know I'll be alright

Should my tender heart be broken

I will cry those teardrops knowin'

I will be just fine

'Cause nothin' changes who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends who love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner

I'm a loser, I'm a winner

I'm am steady and unstable

I am young but I'm able

I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends who love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan

Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends who love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am

As she started singing louder I saw her wince when she took a deep breath, I wonder what happened! Oh well I might find out louder I just need to focus on her voice. It is so amazing I think she could probably out sing Hannah Montana, not like I would no I am serious I am just trying to be funny it obviously isn't working so anyway. She was that good.

Once she finished the song Mrs. Joanaa started clapping really really loudly and then everyone started clapping everyone but the girls in the corner who were just glaring at her. Max then went to put away the acoustic and she hopped down from the stage and she twitched a little and you could see she regretted it, but I think everyone stopped paying attention to her as they just went back to talking. She walked over to sit over far from everyone else and sat still.

~End of class~

After a bunch of people sang the bell rang. And Max was the first one out. I saw her rush out of the classroom and I was closely behind. I wanted to be out of there really badly. She quickly left the building into the still raining cold. She didn't care if her hair got soaked or if her clothes got wet. She really is different.

After about five minutes I walked out to my car and it took about 5 seconds for my hair, shoes and black hoodie to get wet, I wonder how Max is doing? Why do my thoughts keep going back to her? Ugh. Anyway so I went to my Black diesel 4x4 truck and got in and put on Nickleback. The first song that came on was "Gotta Be Somebody".

This time, I wonder what it feels like

To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of

But dreams just aren't enough

So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling

The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene

Straight off the silver screen

So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end

Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

Cause nobody wants to do it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight

And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu

Me standing here with you

So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end

Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

Cause nobody wants to do it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough

You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on

Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

And everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh

Nobody wants to do it on their own

And everyone wants to know their not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

I started singing along. You know how I said that I am a huge music dork? I wasn't kidding. Once I got out of the parking lot I took a right and made it down maybe a half a mile when I see a girl with a red hood covering her head. She had blue jeans and black converse. Wait hold on is that Max? Huh. She was shivering but I could see her head lean back and she looked up to the sky. I was just about to pass her when I saw here face was red and she wasn't just shivering but she was also shaking and I am guessing that she was crying. Just say it is a boys intuition. So I pulled over next to her and her head quickly turned her head and looked at me. I never noticed that you can get so lost in her eyes but then again she seems to avoid keeping eye contact with anyone.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked her. She shook her head, no.

"Are you sure? You look really cold. Are you okay?" She nodded. Not much of a talker huh?

"How far is your house?" I asked again trying to get her to talk.

"Not far."

"As in?"

"10 miles" she said as she looked down. I was shocked. 10 miles in the rain is a lot. She must have seen the shock on my face because she started to walk farther down the sidewalk.

"Hey wait I will give you a ride. 10 miles in the rain is a lot." I said. She went back to no talking and just shook her head. I don't know why I said this but I wish I didn't. I just blurted it out not even thinking if I was invading her privacy. "Is that why you were late in Algebra II?" She suddenly looked over shocked. But after a little while she gave me a nod. "Where do you live? I can give you a ride to school." I again blurted out and I don't even know why I offered but it is too late now and I wouldn't pull out of the offer. "Please." I said.

"Thank you" she replied shyly. I nodded and I motioned for her to get into the car. After some hesitation she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"1965 Center Park" she mumbled. "Okay sounds good I live on that road too." She nodded. And the rest of the ride was silent.

Once we got to her house she mumbled a quick thanks as she got out. I nodded and before she got to far I said "Pick you up at 7:30?" Again she nodded and she ran inside.

~7:30~

So I am at Max's house waiting outside. And Max just ran out. She hopped into the car fast kinda like she was afraid of something. I looked at her weird and she looked at me she still seemed a little anxious. So I pulled off of the curb since I didn't want her to be scared anymore than she is. She looked thankful.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Why don't you talk?" I asked her and she shrugged while she was smirking. So she was now trying to annoy me. I rolled my eyes at her. She smirked again.

~After School~

"You ready?" I asked her after Choir. She nodded. What is up with her not talking? Once we got in the car I invaded her privacy again by asking "Why do you look like you are in so much pain?" she looked at me quickly and says "I am not".

"Suuuurre" I said totally not believing her. She just replied "I'm not hurting" in a tone that said to just drop it. So I did.

After I dropped her off. I started to go down the street (my house was only three doors down on the other side of the street). I know I haven't really talked much about where I live but lets just say I live with my brother, Iggy, my little sister, Angel, my little bro, Gaz, and my parents. I'll explain their characteristics more later.

~3 hours later~

I am sitting on my balcony yes I know we get the only balcony and I love it. So anyway I am sitting there and I am playing "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi on my acoustic when I saw a car pull into Max's driveway. I didn't think much of it until I heard the car door slam and I saw him march up to the front door and barge in.

After about 15 minutes I very faintly heard someone start yelling. I listened harder and I could have sworn I heard "…you lazy scum bag why isn't my dinner ready?......Oh you had homework?....I thought I taught you to work for me FIRST!!!....(silence)" Ummm okay. I think I should probably check this is out. So I got off of my balcony by jumping, no it's not dangerous it is skillful so DON'T TRY AT HOME! Anyway so I started walking across the street and I saw a shadow across the yawn. It looked like a blob on the floor (which I am assuming is a person) and the other shadow was towering over it. I kept walking and I saw, through a window, Max laying on the floor, bloody, and the angry man standing over her. As I was just stood in front of the window the man looked up and Max appeared unconscious. He looked at me with surprise and then he looked like he was going to pop a vain. If I wasn't trying to figure out what just happened I would have thought his face would be funny. My bad. He quickly moved towards the window and closed the blinds but I had already seen the damage.

(The Next Morning)

It was 7:30 and I am across the street waiting for Max to come out. When she did she looked terrible. She was very pale and she was clutching her ribs.

"Hey" she mumbled. I nodded to her and quickly drove away, the last thing I needed was for that man to see me. Man that would turn out badly. Once we got to the stop sign at the end of the street I turned to her "What in the world happened to you? Why are you so hurt?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from her. Only to know if I was right. She looked at me shocked (she seemed to do that a lot huh?)

"I am not hurt" she said.

"Oh really than why are you so pale and why was it that on the day I met you, you gasped when you touched your ribs or even when you were crying while you walking that 'short' distance to you house?"

"You noticed that?" She said with wide eyes. I nodded.

"I tripped and ran into a table and it bruised some ribs" she said and if I hadn't of seen her last night I would have believed it but that wasn't the case now was it?

"You're lying"

"No I am not"

"Yes you are. I can see your house from mine and why do you let him do that to you?" Again she looked shocked. She just quickly looked away. I pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face her. She seemed a little confused about my sudden decision and she turned her head slightly to see me and that was enough of and invitation to talk as she will give me right now.

"Please tell me. I don't understand why you let this happen."

"It is complicated."

"I don't mind ditching Algebra II so start talking". She shook her head and turned to face the window. I reached out and touched her arm and she immediately pulled winced and pulled back. I looked at her and thats when I noticed her hoodie had ridden up showing part of her forearm. I gasped slightly. It was black and yellow. She looked down and saw it and she immediately pulled her sleeve back down but it was too late and now it was my turn to be shocked. "Where else?" I asked her. She looked at me for a second and sighed she must have known I would never give up. She slightly lifted up her shirt (mind out of the gutter people, I didn't mean it in a peverted way) to show her lower part of her rib cage. This was even worse her right left side was swollen and a couple of her ribs seemed to stick out more than the others.

"Why?" I asked mostly to myself. She looked away and pulled the bottom of her shirt down. "Why are you letting this happen?" I asked her a little more loudly.

"I have to."

"Why?"

She seemed to snap at this point, "If I fight back I am out and I have no money, no family and no friends to go to. So that is why I put up with it so I have a bed, heat, clean water and food."

"You have a friend" I mumbled and again I didn't mean to say it.

"What?"

"I said you have a friend"

"Who?"

"Me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

Woah. What I have know him for like a couple days. But I like being to have a "friend". It feels good. But I don't know how long that will last. If Jeb ever finds out we are both screwed.

As I was pondering if I should say anything Fang pulled away from the curb. I turned to look at him and said "thanks". He nodded. Then in was quiet but it wasn't awkward it was just silence. I liked it. And all too soon we pulled up in front of the school.

Fang POV

After I said by to Iggy, my brother (he likes to drive his car, so we don't ride together, obviously). (**AN: Sorry I haven't talked much about anyone else they come up in this chapter**)It took her a while to respond after I said that, I think she was surprised and honestly so was I. But she eventually she turned towards me and said thanks. I nodded but inside I was grinning.

We pulled up to the school after a while of silence. But I really didn't want it to end. It was a comfortable silence not one of the ones that you are trying to think of something to say. It was just one that if we had something to say we would say it but if we didn't we didn't say anything, obviously. Anyway so we started into the school reluctantly. When we were right outside of Algebra II Max turned around and hugged me. I stiffened but slowly hugged back. She pulled away and she saw how confused I was said "thanks again, really". I nodded again and smirked slightly. We then went into Algebra II. And right on time. The bell just rung we went into the back and took seats next to each other.

~~Lunch~~

I am heading towards the lunch room with the "flock" (Angel, don't be fooled by her looks or her name! I have made that mistake, anyway then we have, the Gasman (aka Gazzy/Gaz) and Nudge the girl that can rant for all of eternity.). We were heading to the lunch room and I saw Max go outside and down to the football field. And I went outside, when I looked back everyone looked confused but they were still fallowing. I decided to take them out of their torcher and just said "I want you to meet someone". Then not five seconds later we were next to Max.

"Hey" I said and she looked up from her notebook.

"Hey".

"I want you to meet some people." I said and then she noticed everyone behind me. "This is Angel, Gazzy, Iggy (my brother) and Nudge" I said after pointing to them all.

"Nice to meet you. I am Max" and she got a series of 'heys' and 'nice to meet yous'.

"Do you want to eat with us. Because you seem really cool and I –" Nudge said before Gazzy put his hand over her mouth.

"Sure I would love to" she said.

~~7th period/last period~~

Ugh. Today has gone by so slowly, except lunch, but luckly it is seventh period, which I happily have with Max and everyone else.

"Okay so we are going to have people come up again and sing, like we did yesterday". Our teacher said. We all nodded kinda reluctantly. "How about Max will you go again?" she said and Max hesitated before she slowly nodded and she stood up and walked over to the stage. She walked over the guitars and grabbed an acoustic. Before I knew it she was playing the guitar.

**(Hush Hush; Hush Hush by The Pussycat Dolls)**

I Never Needed You To Be Strong

I Never Needed You For Pointing Out My Wrongs

I Never Needed Pain, I Never Needed Strain

My Love For You Was Strong Enough You Should Have Known

I Never Needed You For Judgement

I Never Needed You To Question What I Spent

I Never Ask For Help, I Take Care Of Myself,

I Don't Know Why You Think You've Got A Hold On Me

And it's A Little Late For Conversations

There Isn't Anything For You To Say

And My Eye's Hurt, Hand's Shiver,

So Look At Me And Listen To Me Because

I don't Want Too, Stay Another Minute

I don't Want You, To Say A Single Word

Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush

There Is No Other Way, I Get The Final Say Because,

I don't Want Too, Do This Any Longer

I don't Want You, There's Nothing Left To Say

Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush

I've Already Spoken, Our Love Is Broken

Baby Hush, Hush

I Never Needed Your Corrections

On Everything From How I Act To What I Say

I Never Needed Words

I Never Needed Hurts

I Never Needed You To Be There Everyday

I'm Sorry For The Way I Let Go

From Everything I Wanted When You Came Along

But I'm Never Beaten, Broken not Defeated

I Know Next To You Is Not Where I Belong

And it's A Little Late For Explanations

There Isn't Anything That You Can Do

And My Eye's Hurt, Hand's Shiver,

So You Will Listen When I Say

I don't Want Too, Stay Another Minute

I don't Want You, To Say A Single Word

Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush

There Is No Other Way, I Get The Final Say Because,

I don't Want Too, Do This Any Longer

I don't Want You, There's Nothing Left To Say

Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush

I've Already Spoken, Our Love Is Broken

Baby Hush, Hush

No More Words, No More Lies, No More Crying

No More Pain, No More Hurt, No More Trying

Yeaaaaahh

Because

I don't Want Too, Stay Another Minute

I don't Want You, To Say A Single Word

Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush

There Is No Other Way, I Get The Final Say Because,

I don't Want Too, Do This Any Longer

I don't Want You, There's Nothing Left To Say

Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush

I've Already Spoken, Our Love Is Broken

Baby Hush, Hush

Yeaaaaah (Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush)

I've Already Spoken, Our Love Is Broken

Baby

By then end of the song. I was shocked but then again I knew that she can sing but I think….oh I don't know. Leave me alone. It looks like I wasn't the only one shocked because everyone had their mouths open and staring. Well most people did, the popular girls just glared.

She was out of breath, but I could see her smirk. She put the guitar back and this time she was a little more careful getting down of the stage but you could still see her wince slightly. She must have been hurt pretty badly last night. I am glad I got there after she was unconscious. I wouldn't have wanted to see what he did to her to make her become that way. Right when she got back and sat down the bell rang. She sighed but got up again and made her way over to the door. I grabbed her shoulder lightly so she stopped and tensed. "It's okay it's just me." I said. She relaxed. "Are you okay Max?" She nodded. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded again. "Why don't you talk?" I asked. She shrugged. "Fine, lets go. But I will get you talk to me. And more than five words at a time" I said jokingly.

"I should be giving you the same crap, you happy?" she asked only half serious. I nodded. Then we were heading off to the car.

Once we got stopped in front of Max's house she turned to get out and she gasped. "Are you okay?" I asked her worridly. She nodded but I saw her the way she was cautious. "Where are you hurt Max?" I asked again. She looked at me and shook her head. I sighed. "Please Max." She seemed to see the look in my eye and she knew how worried I am. She said lightly "my ribs, my right leg, my neck but mostly my ribs".

"How bad are your ribs?" I asked her.

"Not bad." she said practically lying through her teeth.

"Suuure. Like I believe that. Will you just tell me?"

"I did."

"Tell me the truth". Once I said that she turned to look at me. "Just tell me what side hurts?"

"Both, but my left hurts more" I nodded taking this in.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" She shook her head immediately.

"Do you need to put medicine on it? I have some in the back". She looked confused and then she shook her head.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow okay?" She nodded and got out of the car. "Hey Max. I will help if you need me to. Just say so. Oh and please tell me if you are hurt". She smiled and said "Thank you" I nodded. Suddenly Max got paler and she quickly said "Go. Go now. Plea—" she was interrupted by a screech of tires and a car that was pulling into the drive way.

**AN: Hey everyone. What did you think? Do you think Fang's family should adopt her? I don't know what to do next. Thanks. Oh and sorry I really like talking in Fang's POV. If you think I should do more of Max's please tell me. **


End file.
